


To Djeeta

by magumarashi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, don't mind me it's just emotional about sandalphon hours again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Reflecting on a year spent together, Sandalphon pens a letter to a former foe...





	To Djeeta

**Author's Note:**

> Written deliberately as a partner piece to [To Sandalphon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824438) (so if you missed that one, please read it first!). This is also technically contiguous with the rest of my Granblue fics.
> 
> I've been playing with the ideas in this one for some time, but I figured I ought to get it out into the world before WMTSB3 comes to ruin my life & livelihood
> 
> I know it's a little late for valentines but ehhhh. Also i should mention - by this point sandalphon and djeeta have been romantically involved for some time already, so the "confession" here wouldn't be a surprise ehehe....

_To Djeeta,_

_First, thank you for the chocolate. I tried it with my afternoon coffee, and it paired very well. Your taste is surprisingly refined for one so young._

_I was going to wait until White Day to return the favor, but it occurred to me that a different noteworthy occasion is closer at hand. By my count, it has been nearly a year since I joined the Grandcypher crew._

_It surprised me, at first, to recognize this small event and find significance in it. For a Primal Beast, a year is hardly any time at all. The Astrals lived on a different scale than skydwellers; time held no meaning to them, and they did not differentiate between days and years. Pandemonium was no better: the endless, empty days blended together, and 2,000 years passed with little fanfare. Why should this small unit of time—one year—suddenly carry such significance?_

_But I think I may have picked the habit up from you and your crew. After all—skydwellers seem to love marking the passage of time with various rituals and festivals. Even individual birthdays are catalogued and celebrated. To be honest, it baffled me. How could skydwellers possibly have this many special occasions in their short lives? But over the last year, participating in your rituals and marking even the smallest intervals of days, I’ve come to realize why. For skydwellers, time is a precious resource. Any cause for celebration must feel that much more important to those who are given a limited number of days._

_A year since I joined the ranks of your crew… in one year I’ve learned so many things and seen so many new sights. And I have you to thank for it all._

 

_While I lay dormant in Lucifer’s core, caring for coffee trees as the halcyon days passed me by, I remember hearing your voice not long before you appeared before me. You were reading aloud a letter much like this one, addressed to me._ _“Next time we meet, I want to see what kind of person you choose to be.” “Maybe someday, we’ll be able to shake hands as friends.” Even after your voice faded, those words stayed with me._

_I’ve been wondering about that ever since then. Why would you go out of your way to write a letter to me? Why show me pity I didn’t deserve? More than anything, I wondered why you seemed to care so much about someone who tried to kill you. Someone who had shown you nothing but cruelty._

_I couldn’t understand it at the time, but I’ve since come to realize that perhaps skydwellers are just built to be social in that way. After all, they celebrate even the tiniest things together—birthdays, anniversaries, even holidays simply for giving out sweets. (Multiple holidays for giving out sweets. Why do you have so many holidays about sweets?? I digress.) I’ve observed in skydwellers an unrivaled propensity for bonding with each other, forming allegiances over common goals and interests, or even somehow coming together despite their differences. Skydwellers even have the capacity to acknowledge their faults and forgive each others’ slights, even when it is illogical or undeserved to do so._

_None of the Astrals, or even my fellow fallen Primarchs, ever showed me any of the kindness or acceptance that I’ve found in the Grandcypher crew. Even Lucifer, who I loved more than anything, didn’t really make an effort to understand me until it was far too late._

_Since joining your crew I’ve learned that I don’t have to be useful to someone or serve a purpose to deserve the air I breathe. In the Grandcypher crew, by your side, I am allowed to just Be._

 

_When I first joined this crew, I had intended it to be an entirely temporary arrangement. I had planned to part ways with you and your crew once I carried out Lucifer’s final wish and exacted my revenge. But now… I’m no longer so sure. I’ve carved out a place for myself in your crew, but more than that—I seem to have fallen hopelessly, pathetically in love with you._

_I’ll admit… I did purposely keep you at arm’s length at first. Put simply, I was afraid of becoming too attached to you, for a number of reasons. I feared the possibility of our enemies using my attachment to you against me. I feared that my love for you would come to replace what I felt for Lucifer. And, perhaps more than anything, I feared the inevitability of your death; that one day you would leave me like Lucifer had, and I would have to endure so steep a loss a second time. If I kept you at a distance, I wouldn’t have to suffer like that again…_

_Nonsense, of course. I find I am drawn to you as iron to a magnet. The more I tried to distance myself from you, the more I realized how much I needed you. Whether spending time among the crew, fighting side by side, or even passing a quiet afternoon together… I’ve come to value the time I have with you. Rather than go our separate ways, I think instead I’d like to face whatever future may be waiting for me at your side._

_I’ll definitely repay your chocolate this year, Djeeta. It will be even more special than before. That much, I can promise you._

_Warmest regards,_

_Sandalphon_

 

Djeeta blinked the tears away as she finished reading. It was late—she’d finished giving out all her handmade chocolate late into the evening, and come back to find the letter on her desk—but she stood up and wiped her eyes. Something this important couldn’t wait.

The corridors and halls were empty; much of the crew had already retired to their cabins. Before long Djeeta reached the cabin she was looking for: a simple placard on the door read _Sandalphon_. She knocked twice.

The door opened.

“.... Singularity?”

Sandalphon seemed surprised that she’d come to find him so late at night. He appeared to have been heading toward bed himself: he was wearing the feather-patterned pajama set that Djeeta had given him when he joined the crew. For a few minutes they eyed each other quietly—each understanding what had happened, but neither willing to be the one to breach the topic.

“Did you… did you read it?” he asked finally.

Djeeta didn’t answer his question. Instead, she held her hand out to him.

“I’ll be counting on you this next year, too.”

Sandalphon gave a light laugh and a conciliatory smile in response—his usual reaction for whenever she did something that was so quintessentially “Djeeta” that he couldn’t help going along with it. He took her hand and gave it a warm shake.

“You as well, captain.”

Their promised handshake done, Djeeta made to take her hand back—but Sandalphon kept a firm grip on it. He reached out with his free hand and took hold of hers, bringing both of them together. For a while his eyes were on her hands, his expression difficult to read. Djeeta tilted her head, curiously.

“Sandalphon?”

“Ah.” He seemed to snap back to reality at the sound of her voice. “It’s just… to think I once held these delicate hands and thought only of sending you to your demise…”

Djeeta couldn’t help laughing a little, softly—not that the thought was funny. It wasn’t. She still had nightmares about falling every once in a while. But now that he mentioned it, that first handshake had been the first time they’d touched each other. His hands had been so warm, even then…

“That’s in the past now, right?” she said.

“You’re right, of course,” Sandalphon returned her smile with a smirk of his own. “I know it’s useless to dwell, but I couldn’t help thinking how different things are now between us. Fate is funny like that, isn’t it?”

“Mm-hm.” Djeeta lifted her hands, bringing his fingers to her lips. “I like it this way.”

“Heh. Myself as well.” He released her hands and nodded to her resolutely. “Your handmade chocolate... I'll make sure it was worth the trouble.”

Djeeta took a step forward and reached up to the back of his neck, bringing him closer to her. Sandalphon returned her embrace with a gentle squeeze and the vaguest hint of laughter on his lips; she’d caught him by a not-unwelcome surprise. She touched her forehead to his, closed her eyes, and breathed in, slowly—he always did smell faintly of coffee, comforting and familiar.

She kissed him, lightly, before answering:

“It already was.”

**Author's Note:**

> _(:3」∠)_
> 
> I've been trying to find a way to use "sandalphon holding djeeta's hands and remembering that time he shook her hand then pushed her off a cliff" so im glad I FINALLY found a home for that idea lmao
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
